How Many More Times
by Lintilla
Summary: Ianto is taken through the rift but fights his way back. After fighting to find his way home, he finds that someone has taken his place. AU with different character pasts and very little from the episodes, specifically no Cyberwoman or End of Days.
1. Part 1 of 2

The bright blue light from the rift was searing his eyes and he could barely hear over the strong wind rushing past him. Reaching out his hand, Ianto tried desperately to connect with Jack. His lover was screaming out to the aliens pulling Ianto, "Let him go! This won't solve anything!"

The mission was bizarre to begin with: a race of aliens had travelled through the rift on their own. While most alien visitors to Cardiff were pulled against their wills, this race used technology to specifically visit this time and place. The creatures were large and imposing with mottled blue skin spread across four strong legs. Atop the legs was a muscular almost human looking torso and head making them almost resemble the centaur of Greek mythology. However, they did not gallop; instead they moved swiftly using a shuffling motion.

Jack and Ianto found them in the park by following a path of unconscious people. The aliens communicated with a sophisticated level of telepathy that most 21th century humans could not handle. Ianto's basic telepathic training he received from Jack allowed him to block the aliens. Jack was the only one able to communicate effectively. Jack appeared to be in some sort of debate with the creatures and Ianto only wished he could understand what was transpiring.

Suddenly, the lead creature activated a small device and the rift opened. Jack screamed and tried to grab Ianto but it was too late; he was being pulled into the vortex. Even with every ounce of strength he possessed, Ianto could not withstand the pull of the rift. Pressure started building in his ears as his body was shaking violently until he finally lost consciousness. The last view he had was of Jack reaching out to him screaming with tears in his eyes.

* * *

"Well, we're here." Ontin turned to Ianto and announced.

"I don't think I can ever thank you enough." Ianto replied as he clasped the alien's hand.

Ontin's green scales fluttered along his face and momentarily turned a brilliant purple, "Remember, it's _I _that owes _you_. I never would have made it out alive if you hadn't stood up for me. Taking you home it the least I can do for such a noble creature."

Ianto smiled at his friend, "How about we call it even?"

Ontin turned to his supply box and searched. He then pulled out a small green device and handed it to Ianto, "Take this and we'll call it even. It will supply you with all the local currency you need."

The small green rectangle shifted and tickled Ianto's hand as he chuckled. It never ceased to amaze him how everything that Ontin possessed seemed to be alive even his entire ship hummed with a warm pulse. Ianto stepped onto the teleportation platform as it swirled in brilliant blues and greens. He raised his hand and placed it over his heart as Ontin returned the sign of affection. The alien then pulled down the lever and Ianto disappeared.

* * *

Cardiff. He was actually home. There were many times along his journey that Ianto thought he would never see it again. Yet, here he was looking out over the bay. So many ideas of what he should do first were floating through his mind, but the most pressing was to see Jack. Ianto missed his lover and friend more than he thought humanly possible. Sometimes the thought of returning to him was the only thing keeping him going.

Ianto took a few minutes to look out over the sea and bask in the cool breeze. After so much time traveling in space, natural weather was literally a breath of fresh air. He put his hands in his coat pockets and rocked on his heels. That coat had been his good luck charm and he adored it more than any clothing he had ever owned. It was woven from the hair of Grotno Beast and had the most beautiful shimmer on its black surface. He chose it because it resembled an overcoat he once owned on earth but wearing it was like having a second skin.

He finally broke out of his reverie and decided he should check the date first before he rushed to the Hub and created a paradox. Ianto found a newspaper lying nearby and nearly choked when he read the front the page. Five years. Ianto had been gone for five years.

As he tried to come to terms with his current state, Ianto noticed Jack walking across the Plass and he wasn't alone. When Ianto recognized who Jack was with, he quickly ducked behind a rubbish bin hoping not to be seen. He realized he must be in the wrong time because he was watching himself walking next to Jack. This was exactly the situation he knew could leave to the universe imploding or something of that sort. Once his double and Jack entered the Hub, Ianto fled the area.

Ianto eventually sat in the park and stopped to gather his thoughts. If he was settled here five years in the future, then Ianto concluded that there must be a way for him to travel there. He had no way of contacting anyone he had met while traveling in space. That only left one person with the ability to travel through time: the Doctor. Ianto knew UNIT had connections with him and so did Jack. While he wanted nothing more than to go running into Jack's arms, he feared running into himself. He decided he would have to contact UNIT first.

While he was trying to figure out where to stay for the night, Ianto jumped up when he noticed Jack down the street. Ianto bolted into the nearest alley and watched as Jack was quickly walking followed by Ianto's future self busy on his PDA. They were coming closer so Ianto went back further down the alley. As he turned the corner and started to run he stopped short. Owen Harper was standing directly in front of him looking like he had seen a ghost. Jack's voice could be heard over his com, "Owen, you find anything?"

Owen paused and finally replied, "No, I think it took off. I'm gonna call it night."

Jack sighed, "Fine, you're probably right. We'll see you tomorrow."

They stood looking at each other wondering what to say until Ianto couldn't take it, "This isn't quite the reception I was expecting. I think I've returned to the wrong time."

"How did you get back?"

"I met a friend with a ship. Time travel is quite common in the future."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since this morning. I went to go see Jack but I saw _him_. Jack always warned me about the dangers of a paradox so I've been keeping my distance. Honestly, I don't know where to go from here. The only person I think can help me is the Doctor."

"You're right. Let's go back to my flat and we'll try to figure out what to do."

* * *

Ianto followed a visibly shaken Owen into his flat. His once posh apartment looked worn and dated as if the man hadn't bothered with any upkeep in years. When Ianto finally got a good look at Owen he noticed the years had not been kind. His eyes were weary and hair longer with slight hints of grey.

"So tell me about Torchwood, where are Tosh and Gwen?"

Owen sighed and took off his old leather jacket, "Gwen got married and resigned when she found out she was pregnant. That was three years ago. Tosh died in a shootout two years ago. We came across some local criminals trying to sell some alien tech and one of them opened fire."

Ianto slumped down onto the sofa. Owen went over and made himself a drink. He quickly downed the entire glass before turning to Ianto, "You want anything?"

Ianto just shook his head still trying to process the grim news of his once good friend Toshiko. She was so kind and gentle that he hated the idea of her meeting such a violent end. That was Torchwood, though, most agents were lucky to make it past age 35. Owen appeared as if he was barely scraping by.

Owen sat on the other side of the sofa and turned to Ianto, "Tell me about you, how did you make it back?"

Ianto recounted his adventures from the time of his capture to his escape with the maintenance crew to his time working at a space station serving drinks. Owen listened intently and watched Ianto's enthusiastic tale with a warm smile. At the end he finally asked, "How long were you gone?"

Ianto thought for a second and replied, "I'm not sure. Time in space is different. Here it's based on the planet's rotations, but they use a completely different system out there. If I had to guess, I would say about a year. You know, I should probably arrange for a hotel room. Can you set up for me to meet with Jack?"

Owen looked away nervously, "I don't think that's a good idea. Why don't you stay here with me?"

"Do you have an extra bedroom?" Ianto raised his eyebrow.

Owen sighed, "Please, I need to make sure you stay away from the Hub. Besides, the sofa is not that bad."

"Will you help me find the Doctor?"

Owen shifted uncomfortably and refused to meet Ianto's eyes, "I'll make some phones calls but there isn't much I can do."

"Then I'm wasting my time! I want to speak with Jack. You either set it up or I'm marching over to the Hub and doing it myself." Ianto grabbed his coat and stomped toward the door.

Owen scrambled and stepped in front of him holding out his hands, "Don't do that!"

Ianto shoved him away and continued to the door, "I need to see the Doctor!"

When his hand touched the knob, Owen yelled out desperately, "He can't help you!"

Ianto turned around, "Start talking."

Owen dejectedly went back over to the sofa and sat down. He put his head in his hands and breathed out loudly, "That man you saw with Jack is not you."

"Could've fooled me. Who is he then?"

"He's a clone."


	2. Part 2 of 2

Owen's words hit Ianto like a shot to the chest. He staggered backwards until he hit the door and slid down to the floor. A heavy silence filled the room as Ianto tried to wrap his mind around the new information. Finally he spoke, "How did he do it?"

Owen looked sadly at Ianto, "It's alien technology. He rapidly grows the body using-"

Ianto put his hand up, "Wait, on second thought I don't want to know. _Why_ did he do it?"

"When you disappeared, Jack was devastated. He tried everything to get you back. When he finally figured out it was impossible, the suicides started. Ianto, you were his world."

Ianto had been madly in love with Jack but he never supposed it was mutual. He never dreamed it would be as intense that he would go to such extreme lengths.

The next day Owen took off work to be with Ianto. Not knowing what to do with himself now that his clone had taken his place, Ianto decided to kill time buying clothes. It was odd how he had missed something as simple as shopping. Before reaching the mall, Ianto stopped at an ATM. Owen grabbed Ianto's arm, "Mate, I'm sorry but I don't think that's going to work anymore. You don't have to worry; I can buy anything you need."

Ianto smirked as he pulled out the gift Ontin gave him. He wasn't sure how it worked so he just pressed the small device up to the machine. It warmed and squirmed in his hand until money started spitting out. The flow stopped once Ianto removed the device and he casually placed the notes into his breast pocket. Owen raised his eyebrow as Ianto shrugged his shoulders, "At least something positive came out of this."

Once at the store, Ianto instinctively headed for the suits; however, his hand stopped just before picking out a jacket. An image of Jack with his clone popped in his mind and Ianto suddenly wanted nothing to do with suits. Owen watched as Ianto hesitated looking rather dejected. Walking up behind the young man, Owen told him softly, "No need to be so formal. Come on, we'll find you some nice jeans."

With Owen along, Ianto was able to relax and pick out some casual clothes. He even sprung for some posh designers he had never heard of though the salesman assured him were the latest style. Owen could barely suppress his laughter watching the salesman's futile attempts to ask Ianto out. While they were leaving Owen finally burst.

Ianto turned to him, "What are you cackling about?"

Owen smirked, "Have you been in space so long that you can't recognize a man hitting on you?"

Ianto thought back and then blushed furiously causing Owen to laugh even harder. What should have been one of the most devastating days of his life was actually turning out to be quite pleasant for Ianto. He wasn't sure if he was really enjoying Owen's company or if he was just happy to be with another human again. Either way it was a welcome surprise.

After dinner, Ianto took a long bath. He couldn't remember the last time he had been able to bathe in real water. He was finally feeling human again. While soaking, his thoughts drifted to Jack and his clone. He had so many questions for the man, yet at the same time was too terrified to go ask them.

Ianto stepped out of the bathroom and into Owen's bedroom where he had laid out his recent purchases. He was rummaging through his shopping bags when he noticed he wasn't alone. Owen was standing just inside the door unabashedly staring. Their eyes met and Ianto's heart jumped for a second. Ianto blushed and remembered who he was looking at so he took off the towel around his waist and threw it at Owen, "Can I get a little privacy?"

Owen caught the towel and sputtered, "Sorry, didn't know you were in there." He then ran out of the room and closed the door. Ianto grinned when he heard Owen run into the coffee table and swear loudly.

Ianto and Owen fell into an odd domestic life. After so long traveling through space, Ianto was content to watch television, read magazines, and cruise the internet all trying to catch up on the last five years. He would cook for Owen, make coffee, and clean until the flat was spotless. However, he absolutely hated Owen's sofa and decided to stage an ambush.

One night after Owen had been in bed for an hour, Ianto crept into his room. The doctor was fast asleep in his big bed (_plenty big for two people_, Ianto noted) and Ianto slid in beside him. He carefully watched Owen's slumbering form with an odd sense of calm and comfort. Soon he fell asleep himself. When he woke he was surprised to find himself wrapped around Owen with his head on the doctor's chest. Owen was running his hands through Ianto's hair and quietly spoke, "You were having a nightmare."

Ianto snuggled in closer to Owen, "Thanks for letting me stay."

Almost inaudibly, Owen replied, "It's the least I can do."

* * *

There was something bothering Ianto. It started as a small lingering thought but everyday it gained ground. That niggling doubt finally pushed him to bring it up with Owen. When the doctor returned from work, Ianto was waiting on the sofa, "Owen, am I the original?"

Owen jumped not expecting the question, "Pardon?"

Ianto pressed on, "Am I the original Ianto Jones or a clone?"

Owen immediately moved to make himself a drink. He downed the entire glass and after a long pause answered, "Yes, you are a clone."

Ianto's heart sunk at Owen's words. He had been hoping for him to laugh off his suspicions, but having them confirmed was more than he could bear, "But my memories, I know my life."

Owen sighed, "They're implants from the original, modified to fit the appropriate timeline."

Ianto shook his head in disbelief, "That can't be possible."

Owen continued, "Your parents are deceased and your family is your sister Rhiannon. She's married and has two small children, Mica and David. You don't talk because she doesn't approve of your lifestyle. After university you-"

Ianto couldn't take anymore as he stood and ran out of the flat, "Ianto, wait!" Owen tried to stop the man, but Ianto was out and down the street faster than Owen thought possible.

It may have been five years for Cardiff, but Ianto knew her streets by memory. If it weren't for traffic and pedestrians, he could have been running blind folded. These things he knew, he remembered; there was no way they were implants. It was as real as what he was living at the moment. He knew he had to confirm his life and the only person he could think to do it would be his own flesh and blood.

Standing outside Rhiannon's house, Ianto noticed not much had changed. Knocking on the door, Ianto's heart sunk when a woman looking to be in her 50s answered. He was lost if his sister and her family had moved. Ianto cautiously asked, "Is Rhiannon Davies here?"

The woman sighed, "Oh no, she passed a few years back."

Shocked, Ianto asked, "She died?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, it was cancer. She fought so bravely but at her age there wasn't much to do."

Ianto pressed on, "Her age?"

"Even though she looked young, Mam was 76."

Ianto's eyes widened, "Who are you?"

"Mica Davies Llewellyn, her daughter. I'm sorry, how did you know my mam?"

* * *

After running away from his now grown niece, Ianto wandered the city. Eventually he found himself near the Plass staring at the old tourist center. Hiding some distance away, Ianto waited until the team came to the surface and left in the SUV. Descending into the Hub, Ianto smiled seeing Myfanwy soaring overhead, but his smile faded when he started wondering if finding her was just another memory implant. Ianto looked around to check that the Hub was empty.

He took advantage of the situation and went to Jack's bunker. He remembered some years back when he had been looking for lost buttons (torn off in a moment of passion the night before) and found what looked like a small trap door. He hadn't inquired at the time because he thought Jack deserved his privacy, but now he couldn't care less. Opening the door, he found a small metal box filled with pictures of him and Jack.

The photos were dated going all the way back to 1968. The first Ianto (or the _original_as Ianto had started thinking of him) had lived into his 30s. It wasn't until 1977 that Ianto had gone back to being young. Ianto paused when he glanced over a photo from 1999. He remembered reading about the 2000 New Year's massacre. Jack had been the only survivor after the current leader, Alex, went mad and shot everyone. Sure enough in the picture was Ianto standing next to Alex. He must have been one of the victims.

He went to the photo of the one that came after and noticed it was with Jack, Owen, and Suzy. There was something odd about the photo: something he couldn't quite place. For some reason, he put that one into his pocket. Why he needed to keep it, he couldn't quite fathom, but he knew he did. Ianto quickly put the box back in place and went to return to Owen's flat.

When he walked in, Owen was sitting on the sofa nursing a cut hand. By the wall, Ianto saw a pile of glass that used to be a whiskey bottle. Owen looked up with bleary, tear stained eyes. Ianto's heart ached at the sight of him in such misery.

"Did Jack ever tell you why I was taken by those aliens?"

Owen nodded, "Yes eventually, he said that their race was dwindling and they were desperately researching cloning. They took you thinking they could study your physiology."

After a long silence, Ianto spoke, "Were you there when the one before me died?"

Owen nodded again.

"How did he die?"

Owen looked away and fidgeted nervously, "He took a bullet for me."

Ianto saw an enormous wave of guilt sweep over Owen.

"About a year after it happened, Jack told me about you. He asked me if I would help him make another. I don't think I would have agreed if I hadn't been the one responsible. After you were taken through the rift, he tried to get by but his grief was too much. He's never been able to go long without you. He can't stand being alone."

Ianto looked closely and he could see Owen's hands shaking slightly, "All those years and you never said anything. It's been eating away at you hasn't it?"

Suddenly Ianto remembered the photo he had taken from Jack's room; the one he couldn't quite understand. He took it out of his pocket. All four of them had their arms around each other, but Owen's arm was around Ianto's waist and his hand rested on his hip. There was an odd tenderness to the gesture. Ianto looked up at Owen in surprise, "You loved him."

He handed the photo over to Owen and watched as Owen gently ran his finger over it, "We were only together once. Jack never found out. He wanted to tell him, but I wouldn't let him. He died the next week."

Ianto knelt down in front of Owen and cupped his cheek, "Owen, look at me."

Owen met his eyes causing Ianto's heart to flutter. Gently, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Owen's lips. The kiss deepened in intensity as Ianto firmly slid his tongue into Owen's mouth. Owen moaned as he reached his good hand around to Ianto's back and grabbed his shirt. Ianto pulled back when he felt Owen's tears falling down his cheeks. He then sat next to Owen and guided the man's shaking frame into his arms. Feeling Owen break filled Ianto with anger at Jack for everything he had done. He then decided he had to put an end to it.

Once Owen had gone to bed, Ianto went to the place he somehow knew Jack would be. Sure enough on the roof of the Millennium Center, Jack was staring out at the stars. Ianto moved to push the door open and confront him, already rehearsing his complaints, but he stopped short when he saw that Jack wasn't alone. Ianto shook his head, frustrated that every time he wanted to be with Jack, the man was with his clone.

Ianto's clone stood with his back pressed against Jack's chest wrapped in the Captain's arms. He was smiling as Jack spoke softly in his ear. Jack then lifted his arm and pointed up at the sky while the clone burst out laughing. It was no doubt one of Jack's intergalactic tales ending with evaporated clothing. Jack took the opportunity to lean in and playfully kiss the clone's neck. It was then that Ianto saw it: the love in Jack's eyes.

He had spent years with the man and had never noticed the look before. Perhaps he wasn't searching for it. He had a vision of what Jack was but never looked deep enough to see just how much they needed each other. His anger from minutes had dissipated and he knew he couldn't go through with ruining the new Ianto's worldview. Jack had a burden of immortality that no other human knew. If having Ianto as his lifetime companion was what he needed then Ianto supposed he wouldn't stop it.

Ianto quietly left the rooftop and went back to Owen's flat. He entered his room and slipped into bed next to Owen who turned over, still asleep, and wrapped his arms around him. In the morning, Ianto entered the bedroom and greeted Owen with a hot cup of coffee. The doctor sat up and gratefully took the mug while Ianto stood at the foot of the bed, "I've decided to leave."

Owen looked down at his coffee, "Where are you going?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

Owen sat his mug down on the bedside table and looked up at Ianto, "How about Chicago?"

Ianto tilted his head, "Why Chicago?"

Fidgeting his fingers, Owen explained, "I've been offered a fellowship at a hospital and I would love to have some company."

Ianto perked up, "No more Torchwood?"

Owen smiled, "Don't tell anyone, but I think that job might be a little dangerous."

Ianto crawled onto the bed and straddled Owen's lap. He then leant in and passionately kissed the doctor.

The next week, Owen and Ianto were preparing to leave the country. While in line to check their bags, Ianto turned to Owen, "May I borrow your mobile?"

Without thinking about it, Owen handed over the phone. Ianto pulled Owen in close and held up the phone to snap a picture of them both.

Owen watched as Ianto typed a quick message, "What are you doing?"

"I may have forgiven him for what he did to me, but I can't forgive what he put you through. This is just a little something to make him sweat." Ianto then handed the phone back to Owen and placed a quick kiss to his lips.


End file.
